Almost Doesn't Count
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: A typical songfic of B/v. This is my first B/v fic, please do not flame! BTW..dont' mind the pragraphing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song.  
  
A/n: This is a songfic about Vegeta and Bulma, my friend got me to write this about them. So, I figured why not! So, enjoy the story and review, ok? Thank you so much people.  
  
*~*Almost Doesn't Count - Brandy*~*  
  
Almost made you love me  
  
Almost made you cry  
  
Almost made you happy, baby  
  
Didn't I didn't I  
  
You almost had me thinkin'  
  
You were turned around  
  
But everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
  
  
She knew that he was going to leave sooner or later. She knew that he had only used her for one thing, physical contact during his heat that came constantly. She thought that he would change; she seriously thought that he would stay with her. 'That was a stupid thought, isn't it? The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't have any feelings so, why would he want to stay?' she thought.  
  
Almost heard you saying  
  
You were finally free  
  
What was always missing for you, baby  
  
You'd found it in me  
  
But you can't get to heaven  
  
Half off the ground  
  
Everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
He was ready to leave. He had packed everything and he had loaded the things into the ship. He knew that the 'Onna' would be devastated when he leaves. Still, he refused to say goodbye to her because it wasn't goodbye, it was just for a while until he reaches his goal to be a Saiyajin. He had always wondered why she gave herself to him. He knew for fact that she wasn't a virgin when he had first taken her. At that time, he was confused and filled with lust; he didn't know what he was doing. After that, she still gave herself to him every time he was in heat. He didn't know to do. She was a distraction to him but yet, he needed her. He didn't want to admit that he had grown rather fond of her. She showed him something that he had once lost and he was rather thankful for that although he didn't want to show it.  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you  
  
One foot outside the door  
  
I hear a funny hesitation  
  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
  
Can't keep on tryin'  
  
If you're looking for more  
  
Than all that I could give you  
  
Than what you came here for  
  
She knew she loved him from the moment she let him stay with her. Yamcha was just an excuse to not being alone and not getting rejected by Vegeta. However, she found out the only to get to him and that was to give her to him. She was so soar the next morning that she couldn't walk for the whole day. Those intimate moments were the only times she saw the other part of him. 'Oh Kami, why do it have to this hard? I knew that from the very first time I met him that I was going to end up like this. So why is it so hard for me to just let him go?' she thought, crying tears of sadness. That was all that she could give to him, her body. That was the only thing that he would ever want from her.  
  
Gonna find me somebody  
  
Not afraid to let go  
  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
  
You came real close  
  
But everytime you built me up  
  
You only let me down  
  
And everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
He took his time and flew up to her balcony. He knew that she wasn't sleeping. He knew that she was sad. Worst of all, he knew that he was going to regret it if he didn't come to see her and comfort her before he left. He slide the door open and walked in to find his little onna crying on the bed. He felt something in his cold heart. He couldn't be mistaken. In one swift movement, he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her shock and he felt her sadness as she wept on his shoulder. He tried his nest to comfort her by whispering words of promises that he would be back.  
  
Maybe you'll be sorry  
  
Maybe you'll be cold  
  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
  
From the cruel cruel world  
  
Almost convince me  
  
You're gonna stick around  
  
But everybody knows  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
She felt him pull away when she stopped crying. She heard him saying this that she longed to hear from him and never thought she would. She felt him kiss her forehead and her lips. She let him do what he wanted. She never thought that she would break down this hard. She felt his hot breath on her neck and his tongue encircling a specific spot before he bit her, breaking the skin. She yelled out in pain even though she knew that it was something special. The pain was unbearable. 'He marked me as his', she thought. In return, she bit him back. He purred softly into her ears, telling her that it felt good. With one last kiss, he left her. She didn't watch the ship leave and he didn't look back. He just left. The last thought in his mind was of her and his soon to be born son.  
  
So maybe I'll be here  
  
Maybe I'll see ya 'round  
  
Almost doesn't count  
  
It was about a year before Vegeta finally came back to earth. When he did, he knew that his son would be born. The ship landed outside the Capsule Corporation lawn. After he had landed, the first thing he went looking for was Bulma and his son.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
  
Dr Briefs and his wife showed him the way and left him to be alone with their daughter. Vegeta saw Bulma carrying a little baby boy with lavender hair. He felt the little brat's ki; it was tremendous for a little brat. Bulma turned around when she felt someone watching her. She was a shocked at first but then, she turned emotional. She put Trunks down and fell on her knees before crying. Vegeta walked towards her and held her in his arms.  
  
"I won't leave you and the brat ever again, I promise you that. It's all I can say and this time, it does count", Vegeta said.  
  
*~*~* OWARI *~*~* 


End file.
